Haemolysis can be considered as the final intracellular event in regards to impairment of a human erythrocyte affected by oxidative distress. In this condition, the human erythrocyte or red blood cells (RBC), is break open and consequently hemoglobin is released into the plasma.
The intracellular events of human erythrocytes or red blood cells upon induced by any oxidative agents may include cell morphological transformations or alteration, enzyme modifications, depletion of intracellular glutathione (GSH) and haemolysis. Comprehendingly, the prevention of oxidative stress facilitates to inhibit potential red blood cells impairment.
Invariable medical research and investigations conducted over several years on the deformability or impairment of human red blood cells (RBC) has perceived that, apart from the deficiency on glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase (G6PD), extraordinary amount of reactive oxygen species, including free radicals production and increased level of radical-generating substance are primary causative factors in relation to haemolysis of the human red blood cells (RBC).
The indirect surplus of free radicals and oxidants is induced by environmental causes or disrupted physiological processes, one of the most common physiological processes complications include the failure of human biological system's ability to detoxify reactive intermediates or damages. Such condition will gradually result to oxidative distress of the blood cells.
Critical level of oxidative distress in human blood cell may result to tissue injury related diseases, including cardiovascular disease or neurodegenerative disease, while haemolysis leads to haemolytic anemia, whereby in this condition, the bone marrow activity cannot counteract the high amount of red blood cells disruption.
Haemolysis can be reduced by prevention or protection of the blood cells from oxidative distress. One of the most effective amelioration methods in this regard is the presence of free radical defense.
Free radical defense may include the supplementation of antioxidants which play a major role in alleviating the destructive effects of excessive oxidants and free radicals, either in cellular or supplemented forms. Examples of cellular antioxidants are enzymes superoxide dismutase (SOD), catalase and gluththione peroxidase, wherein these enzymes function as free radical scavengers and chain reaction terminators. Chemical antioxidants however act by donating electron to a free radical and thus converting it into a non-radical form.
Another widely known medical application involving antioxidants or free radicals scavengers is from a plant based source. It is evident nowadays that the primary constituents based on plant extracts having astronomical medicinal properties comprise antioxidants which are in the form of phenolics and flavanoids. These antioxidants are preferred compared to chemical antioxidants as they have lower risks of releasing or forming their own free radical upon scavenging a free radical. It follows that the use of compositions containing extracts based on plant having antioxidant properties instead of synthetic or chemical antioxidants for treatment of various diseases are now gaining momentum. An exemplary of an excellent source of two major phytochemicals namely vitamin E (tocopherols and tocotrienols) and carotenoids, both of which are fat soluble, is the oil palm fruit. Palm vitamin E has been reported to act as a potent biological antioxidant, protecting against oxidative stress and the atherosclerotic process.
Palm fruit (Elaeis guineensis) extracts have been reported to exhibit scavenging activity in relation to reactive oxygen species, via hydrogen- and electron-donating mechanisms.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a composition for preparing a medicament for the prevention of oxidative stress and haemolysis to human red blood cells (RBC), based on a plant extract.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a composition for preparing a safe medicament for the prevention of impairment of human red blood cell due to oxidative stress and haemolysis, said composition containing palm oil phenolics.